


The Definition Of Accidentally

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Aurors, Bad Decisions, Dick Pics, Flirting, Good Results, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry did something dumb but it all works out in the end.





	The Definition Of Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Draco: Know why I called you in here?
> 
> Harry: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic
> 
> Draco: *stops pouring 2 glasses of wine* Accidentally?

“Accidentally?”

The word hangs in the air of Draco’s office located a few doors down from Harry’s own in the Auror department. They had been working around each other for a few years, their relationship developing into something friendly, even if they still enjoy poking fun at each other whenever possible. The teasing comments bordering on flirting which was why Harry had, quiet stupidly in hindsight, sent him a picture of his cock, fully erect from picturing Draco in the sinfully tight black trousers he wore.

_Honestly how could he walk in those things?_

A throat being cleared pulls Harry back to the man himself, leaning against his desk twirling a glass of wine in his hand and impatiently waiting for an answer. However unsure what to say Harry stays quiet for a little longer, fighting a losing battle with the blush rising up from his collar to paint his cheeks scarlet to match his robes. After a mental pep talk Harry meets Draco eyes, the piecing grey capturing his attention and Harry can’t help comparing it to being stuck in the gaze of a cobra or some other dangerous animal.

“Maybe,” he finally says. He doesn’t want to risk lying because he wouldn’t put it passed Draco to be able to read minds or at least his face. Taking a deep breath he prepares to accept his fate and he’ll do it like a man and not make an excuse and flee. Though that seems like a good idea as Draco continues to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but then he smirks. It’s sinful, it’s seductive, it’s an instant turn on as Harry’s cock stirs in his trousers and he tries not to drool.

********************************

Draco’s smirk grows bigger at the glaze covering Harry’s usually bright eyes, turning them dark. The way he keeps swallowing, a tongue slipping out to run over his lip at one point. He has a pretty good idea what Harry is thinking about and when he leans further back on the desk and crosses his ankles he is rewarded with Harry glancing down and then back up, the flush to his face deepening endearingly.

Tilting his head to the side he trails his eyes over Harry in return, he doesn’t try to hide the desire growing inside him at what he sees. Harry’s red robes are tailored and show off his broad shoulders, the top button of his shirt left undone to tempt and tease and the jeans he insists on wearing rather than the regulation trousers sit low on his hips creating a very pleasing picture.

Holding on tightly to his confident attitude, the one that has served him well so far, he stands and slowly moves closer to Harry. Stopping a few feet away he meets Harry’s eyes and relaxes his hand, letting the glass fall from his fingers. It shatters loudly on the wooden floor, broken shards and red wine creating an almost artistic mess.

"That was an accident," Draco purrs as he closes the gap between them and fists Harry’s shirt in his now free hand. A sharp tug and Harry’s lips are on his and when they open a second later to let out a moan, Draco uses the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside to taste. He keeps the kiss slow and deep, enjoying the firmness of Harry’s lips and the feeling of their tongues sliding over each other.

"That was not,” he pants out when they break for air. His harsh breathing mixes with Harry’s between them, as if trying to join them together once more but he resists the temptation.

Harry lifts a hand from where it had wrapped around his waist to trail a finger over his lip, his face now flushed with arousal more than embarrassment if the hard cock Draco can feel pressing against his own is any judge.

"Um...are you sure?" Harry asks as a cheeky smile spreads over his face and he replaces his hand around Draco, keeping him in place.

“I’m very sure,” Draco replies with a smirk and tangling his hands into Harry’s hair captures his lips once more, the wine forgotten in the desire to experience something far more potent and intoxicating.


End file.
